This invention relates to the field of missile detonation. Existing rounds used for destroying incoming motar, rocket and artillery rounds having an inherent disadvantage of requiring high speed as well as being a solid kinetic energy round. These requirements have caused problems in reliable ignition of the main primer and possible falling danger to friendlies.